First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the product of $2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $5$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $1$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (2x + 1) = \color{orange}{5(2x+1)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{5(2x+1)}$ do? $5(2x+1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(2x+1)-9$.